Railing systems for any number of outdoor applications are well-known. For example, residential decks, pool decks, playgrounds, etc., all utilize any number of conventional railing systems. Such railing systems are typically made of pressure-treated lumber or aluminum that is particularly suited for outdoor use.
Typically, railing systems utilize pickets that engage a top and bottom rail. To save material, pickets are generally tubular in shape, with a bore extending from one end of the picket to the other.
Building codes have been implemented in various jurisdictions throughout the world. Typically, in order to safeguard the public, these codes set minimum performance requirements. One such requirement relates to railing in-fills (i.e. pickets). Pickets are required to meet certain horizontal load requirements.
In the past, when such load requirements were applied to traditional pickets, the pickets have been known to fail, either by deflecting more than what was allowable under code or by simply disengaging from the top or bottom rails. Consequently, such pickets are undesirable, particularly in the residential railing industry where homeowners frequently install or build their own railing systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved picket for a railing system that overcomes the deficiencies noted above.